All I Ask Of You
by screaming-poetically
Summary: It’s Seventh Year at Hogwarts, and on a late night with no sleep in store, Ron decides it’s time to tell Hermione how he feels. RHr.


Title: All I Ask of You  
Author: screamingpoetically  
Summary: It's Seventh Year at Hogwarts, and on a late night with no sleep in store, Ron decides it's time to tell Hermione how he feels.  
Rating: MA  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. Additionally, some lines spoken by Ron and Hermione are lyrics to a song in 'Phantom of the Opera.' This credit goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
A/N: I wrote this for my friend Andrew, who decided he wanted me to write him a fanfic. Not very adventurous, but I hope it turns out okay.

**All I Ask of You**

_"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted that I'm a girl!"  
– Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

The war was over. Harry had defeated Voldemort in the final battle, and all the Death Eaters that hadn't fallen at his side went to Azkaban. However, many good people had fallen- Percy Weasley and Fleur among them, along with Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The remaining people had to do their best to move on, and most were doing exceedingly well in that arena. Ron Weasley was not among them, and oddly enough, it had nothing to do with the loss of his brother, or his sister-in-law.

It had to do with Hermione Granger. It had everything to do with Hermione, as it were. He had tried a thousand times to try and pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with her- but he couldn't come up with an answer. The closest he could come was the moment in their third year, when Harry was practically forced into riding that blasted Hippogriff by Hagrid. Hermione had grabbed his hand, and Ron had felt a sudden rush of happiness. But then she had realized what she had done, and let it go; Ron had looked away, ashamed that he had felt that happy over something his best friend (no, Harry was his best friend) had done. He had found himself wanting more, after that.

Then came fifth year, and Viktor Krum. That infernal Quidditch player who had it all, blast him. And then it was Charlie- his brother Charlie. Ron tried to convince himself it was the dragons- girls must be attracted to blokes that can handle dragons. After that it was Fred, (by Merlin, how the bloody hell did that happen?) the joker. Fred, the bloke who never thought a situation through or a moment in advance. How exactly did he and Hermione fit together? But all those relationships ended, eventually. She never came to Ron; but regardless, he never stopped loving her. And Ron knew he never would.

As he wandered the hallways, nostalgia almost overwhelming, Ron slowly began to realize that it was graduation. The last day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last time he would be able to eat in the Great Hall, bugger Snape, walk secret passageways, or tell Hermione that he loved her. Aye, and there's the rub; for Hermione was still in contact with Krum, and it was whispered that she would marry him soon. Ron knew it not to be so; Hermione had told him her feelings for Krum were purely platonic.

"But what of her feelings for me," Ron murmured.

He shrugged. He'd waited seven years; he could wait a day. Hermione was Head Girl, after all; and as customary, was going to give a speech. While he had no doubt that Hermione would do an excellent job (as she did at everything), she still worried. But it wasn't for the reason that he thought…

-------

She had spent the night laughing and joking with her friends in Gryffindor house. After all it was the last night they would all spend there, unless one chose to teach. And the only thing that truly stuck with Hermione that night was how much they had all changed. Her relationship with Harry had been static; seldom changing from the brother-to-sister love they had now. Her relationship with Ron, however, was a slightly different story. She had thought that he would never change. But, she soon found out, there was more to it now than there had been in the past. He was different now; physically, yes (Merlin, yes!), but also in a non-physical way that she hadn't been able to put her finger on. Everyone laughed and joked and enjoyed themselves, but she couldn't seem to do anything but think of him…

And how irrational was that? The war was over, but times were still dangerous, and she was lucky to have a safe moment with caring friends… there was no need to go and ruin everything with emotions right now… it was just too dangerous.

But so was losing sleep, and that's what he was making her do. He haunted her sleep every night. His form, his face, his smile, his laughter, everything about him kept her tossing and turning all night long. She was going mad! She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't! It wasn't sensible… and what was she, if not sensible?

It was on such a night that Hermione Granger, tired and tired of being tired, left the Head Girl's Dormitory and stood out in the cool breeze on top of the Astronomy Tower. She couldn't sleep, as usual, and she was fed up with trying. It was late, and the new moon was shining about, casting secretive shadows across the lovely darkness.

A hand touched her shoulder from behind. She turned around slowly, and without fear, her brown eyes meeting blue. Surprised to see him there, all she could do was stare. Apparently, he couldn't sleep either.

Ron's hand didn't leave her shoulder as she turned, and as she stood there, watching him curiously, she reached up a hand and covered his with her own. He didn't say a word, but his eyes searched her face diligently, searching for something she didn't know…

"Ron," she started to ask, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head slowly, "Nothing," he answered, his voice just above a whisper. Hermione frowned at him, but the frown softened as his hand, that she still held, moved up and caressed her suddenly reddening cheek.

Without looking away, he closed the distance between them with a single step. His eyes were searching her face again, and she could feel why. He was seeking permission, when it wasn't even needed.

He leaned in slowly, ready for her to jerk away at any moment… but she didn't… and kissed her softly…

He suddenly stepped back and turned away from her. He was worried, she knew, that what he'd done had been a mistake.

He quietly began to retreat back inside, but it was Hermione's turn to reach out her hand, and stop him.

The look upon his face as he turned back to her nearly broke her heart. So much worry, so much fear… she never thought she'd see so much emotion in him. She gave him a soft and shy smile.She started to take both of his hands in hers, but Ron moved and wrapped his arms around her, to just hold her. Overwhelmed by a closeness she'd never had before, Hermione stiffened for a moment…

She willed herself to relax, as she was, after all, where she wanted to be. How long had she been uptight-Hermione? Ugh, too long. With a calming sigh, she melted into his arms, burying her face in his nightshirt, just as he buried his nose in her hair.

She could smell him… he smelled really good. Like cinnamon and summer.

With a sudden burst daring, she pulled her face from his chest and brought her lips up to his, catching him in another kiss. Now Hermione pulled back, afraid she'd gone too far. They were friends, and out of nowhere, well, almost nowhere, they were becoming more. It wasn't too late, they could still go back. But the look in Ron's eyes said differently.

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist. And before she could stop herself, her arms were reciprocating the embrace, her fingers twining through his wavy hair… the call to turn back was fainter now, so faint she couldn't hear it anymore… all she could hear was the beating of her heart in her own ears, and his heart, beating in his chest.

So there, as she stood with Ron Weasley on the Astronomy Tower, the always-sensible Hermione Granger did the most un-sensible thing she'd ever done in her life, and gave him her heart.

-------

Ron relished in the feeling of Hermione in his arms. Was it even possible? Things had changed so much. But not this, no, never this.

"Hermione…"

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes with her sparkling ones.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each light, each morning. Say you love me…"

"You know I do," whispered Hermione.

The comment would have startled him, but Ron knew it was true. The look in her eyes, the feel of her arms around him… That was love.

"Hermione, I…"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Hermione's mouth found his. His tongue grazed her lips gently. His fingers traced the side of her face, and he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione's lips parted slightly, and his tongue entered her mouth, questing for something he knew not. Soon their tongues were in a seeming duel, fighting for dominance over the other. Hermione sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, tangling one hand in his hair. That beautiful, red, Weasley hair…

They paused every now and then to kiss softly, but once they reached Hermione's dorm, he quickly pulled her inside and shut the door, and the moment Ron turned around Hermione had wrapped herself around him. They kissed hungrily for a long time until finally the need to breathe won out and they pulled apart.

Ron leaned his head against Hermione's, which looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I thought you said--" she began, but Ron interrupted her.

"I know. I was never very good at lying," he said, offering a small smile. Hermione's lips twitched.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes," replied Ron. He hooked an arm around Hermione's waist and hauled her down on the bed. Hermione landed half on top of him and started kissing him again.

And it was perfect.

Ron could smell the flowers in her hair, feel her chest rising and falling with each breath, feels her luscious full breasts trapped between them. Hermione sensed something as well, because she wasn't closing her eyes like usual, but instead looking at his ones with a passion he had rarely seen before.

It all began in one breathless moment; as they both moved closer to each other and their lips met.

"Oh Ron..." Hermione breathed as she felt Ron's fingertips softly brushing her neck, and lower down to the point where her nightgown obstructed his reach. Ron softly kissed the trail his fingers had followed, while slowly unbuttoning her top.

He pushed the nightgown up, seeing slender, slightly tanned legs. Hermione lifted her back so he could pull the unwanted piece of clothing off, to reveal a dark red cotton underwear, and thankfully, Ron thought, no bra to slow his progress of stroking those beautiful breasts of hers.

Hermione couldn't help but push herself closer to Ron as she felt his hands cup her breasts, her nipples hardening as it came into cold contact with his fingers. She suddenly had the urgent feeling to feel his skin closer to hers.

She moved away from his touch, and Ron looked up at her, hurt that he had done something wrong. Hermione smiled and put a finger on his lips. "I want to see you," she said shyly, putting her hands on his shirt. She quickly pulled it over his head and tossed it into the corner, his trousers, with them. Her hand brushed against the bulge in his boxers, and Hermione felt herself slightly aroused and a little eager.

Ron captured her mouth in another breathtaking kiss. He didn't break the kiss while his fingers found her hard nipples once more and began rubbing and squeezing them as Hermione moaned into his lips.

He finally pulled away and started planting small kisses and licks down her breasts, and then moved lower, feeling her muscles clench at the feeling. His hands moved lower and lower, but teasingly slow and deliberately avoiding the one place she wanted his hands to be the most. She moaned and clenched her hands on the bed sheets to stop them from grabbing Ron's hands and pushing it onto her warmth.

Ron must have sensed her overwhelming self-control, for he stopped his torture and slowly pulled her thong off to reveal dark brown curls and a wetness seeping through them.

Before Hermione had a chance to catch her breath, he slowly parted her folds with his large fingers, a shiver running through Hermione's spine. He pushed in a finger slowly, and then a second, not going too deep so he wouldn't break her barrier yet. For neither of them had ever done this before; both were surprised at how well each was proceeding.

As he slowly moved his fingers in and out, hooked and twisted them, he tongued her clit slowly, then even faster. She arched her back and screamed his name, but just when she was going to come, he slowed down again and stopped completely, sharply withdrawing his fingers and tongue.

Hermione breathed heavily and let out a whimper as Ron's touches stopped just when she needed it the most. Ron quickly took off his boxers and flung them onto the floor, exposing red curls starting from under his taut stomach and getting denser around his manhood.

Hermione clasped her hands around it, unsure of what would please him the most. "Tell me what I should do, Ron," she said as it ached in anticipation.

"Just touch," he groaned. But Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"I thought of something else, actually," she said softly, blushing a little. She held his throbbing member and sat up on her knees, lowering her head. Ron was surprised she would do such a thing. Sure he had wanted it a lot, but he had never thought she would, at least not on their first time. He didn't want to ask it of her yet anyways, but he had fantasized about it, yes. The sight of her small hands caressing him as she licked and sucked his cock. It made Ron, if possible, even harder.

But he didn't think anymore as he felt the sharp tip of her tongue reach out and give a small lick. The tingling sensation paralyzed him as she became more confident, sucking him and her hands moving deftly.

Ron moaned, partly because the feeling was incredible and partly because the sight of her breasts hanging down and her soft curls falling about her white shoulders as she leaned onto him with her knees wide apart was the damn most sexy thing he'd ever seen.

Just when he couldn't take it anymore, his body creaming for release, Hermione let go and pulled her soft mouth away. Ron opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him cheekily while he silently begged her to continue.

"Now we're even," she breathed, tracing one finger across his collarbone. She let out a little shriek as he suddenly tickled her sides and pushed her on her back in to the pillows.

When she opened her eyes she saw Ron's own blue ones gazing into hers with concern. "You mean more than anything in this world to me Hermione, you know that," he said, brushing her hair off her face.

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss. He slowly moved in between her legs, nudging her thighs apart with his knee. Hermione let him willingly, not caring about the fact that the first times always hurt and that she hadn't cast a contraceptive charm. All she knew was that Ron loved her and he would never hurt her, and that he had always been the one whom Hermione had wanted to give such a special thing to.

As he positioned himself over her entrance he leaned over her body to give her another soft kiss and he pushed inside her in one swift movement. Hermione gave a gasp at the sudden pain, but it only lasted a very short while as he slowly began moving inside her.

She could feel that he was being gentle, his movements slow, and she suddenly couldn't take it. 'Faster!' she gasped as he began speeding up his rhythm. Hermione could feel him inside her, every texture giving a different feeling.

Ron grabbed one of her ankles in each hand, and not stopping his thrusts, pushed her legs into the air, parting them as far as he could. She let out a scream of pleasure as this new position allowed him to enter deeper than she had ever thought possible. He thrust in an out as hard as he could, and rested her right leg on his shoulder so his hand was free to caress her little nub as he continued to go in even deeper.

Hermione threw her head back in rapture and arched her waist off the bed, her breath short at the sensation of having her touched everywhere at the same time. Sweat glistened on her skin, an added aphrodisiac to Ron's already heightened pleasure.

He felt his release coming, but he would not come before Hermione did at least once. To make this faster, he took his hand away from her nub and leaned forward, using his pelvic bone to grind against it while his elbows kept her legs pushed into the air, with both hands now free to stroke her nipples.

Hermione gasped, her eyes shut tight and only moving her hips forward to meet his thrusts as she felt release, wave after wave of pure bliss crashing into her. Ron let out a moan as her muscles clenched around him, making him spill himself inside her with such force that Hermione, already breathless, let out another scream as he lay onto her, gasping and eyes still too heavy to lift.

After what felt like an eternity, he slowly lowered her legs which were still shaking, and lay down next to her, pulling the covers over them.

She moved to face him, kissed him one last time, and fell asleep from exhaustion. Ron knew then that nothing on earth had the power to part them now.

"Don't leave me," he whispered softly into her ear, but he wasn't sure that she had heard him.

They stayed together on the bed, neither one daring to talk in fear of ruining the moment.

Hermione was lying on her side, her head comfortably tucked into Ron's shoulder. She had one arm across Ron's stomach and the other was holding Ron's free hand. Ron, who was lying on his back, had one arm around Hermione's waist and the other was tangled in Hermione's hand. For the first time in a long time things felt right.


End file.
